


2am

by egitd



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nightmare, Violence, they have a ‘bromance’ moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egitd/pseuds/egitd
Summary: Stone has a nightmare and Robotnik wakes up to witness it. He takes care of the upset man in a way he’d never usually like to.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258





	2am

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️  
> -Stabbing
> 
> I felt bad for what I did to the baby mans in my angst fic so here’s a fluff one to (sort of) make up for it.

_“I always used you as a punching bag, Stone, we were never close to each other, I just used you to make you feel like shit!”_

_Robotnik grasped a large knife in his hand. His expression looked so unrealistic, it was contorted in a monstrous way, not a way **his** Robotnik would ever be able to express._

_“And I don’t have any use for you anymore!_

_But it al looked so real. They were in the trailer, Stone was pressing himself against the wall, as if it’d help him in some way._

_Stone stared down at the knife, shaking in fear. He didn’t like this, he was so afraid of Robotnik. This wasn’t **his** Robotnik and he knew it._

_“Doctor, ple-!”_

_He was cut off by the knife being hurled into his chest, forcing a scream out of him._

_“I’m so terribly sorry it had to happen this way, Stone... No hard feelings!”_

Stone jolted awake, standing up straight. He’d forgotten where he was and what he was doing.

He quickly remembered; he was standing guard outside of Robotnik’s room, as he’d usually do for half the night before the shift change.

Lately he hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep and it was beginning to take a toll on him. Evidence? See the nightmare he just had.

He frantically checked his watch, hoping he hadn’t been asleep for long.

He didn’t trust the other guards to do their jobs, which was half of the reason he decided he’d take half the night and then they’d have a change so Stone could get some sleep, yet here he was, doing what he thought the other bodyguards would do.

‘ _One fifty six, I’ll be getting off in four minutes,_ ’

He thought, trying to calm himself down, attempting to remind himself that it wasn’t real, that it was all in his head. But, something kept telling him that it was and that it would happen some day.

Stone, in his exhausted state, broke down then and there, his legs giving way. He curled up on the cold, rough carpeted floor and cried softly.

‘ _If Robotnik was awake he’d say something along the lines of-_ ‘

“Stone, what in the hell are you doing down there?”

‘ _Stone, you idiot, that’s nothing like what he’d... Wait,_ ’

Stone glanced up and, right enough, his presumptions where true; there the, as equally exhausted, Doctor was, glaring down at him.

“It’s almost two in the morning, you’re going to bed soon, why’re you down there crying?”

Stone didn’t want to move, he wanted to stat down on the carpet and sink into it, to cry forever. But he didn’t stay down there, he forced his aching body up, standing and quickly wrapping his arms around his boss.

“Sir, I’m so sorry-! I don’t want to disappoint you-! I just want to do everything you-!”

“Stone, calm down and tell me what happened,”

Robotnik spoke calmly, he was probably too tired to deal with the situation. He was acting like a regular person. What a disgusting thought.

Stone sputtered, babbling as he tried to explain his nightmare and that he hadn’t been able to get much sleep over the past few days.

“Stone, shut up and look at me,”

Stone gulped and pulled himself away from Robotnik’s body. He stared into his eyes.

“Tell me the short version of what happened,”

“I had a nightmare... About you...”

Stone tried so hard to explain the next part, about the stabbing, but no words managed to even get past his throat. He began to get all worked up again.

“Okay, just,”

Robotnik sighed and stepped to the side, motioning for him to enter his boss’ room.

“Go lie down,”

Stone reluctantly stepped into the room. He instantly felt like a blanket of comfort was draped over him the second he felt the warmth.

He slowly walked to Robotnik’s bed and stiffly sat down by the pillows.

Robotnik watched him as he moved, sighing once more and shaking his head. He closed to door and sleepily joined Stone on the bed, except he got comfortable under the covers.

“Did you understand what I meant by ‘lie down’?”

Stone jumped and mumbled a soft ‘Sorry’ before getting himself under the covers and laying there, staring at the ceiling.

Robotnik took a deep breath and laid on his side, facing Stone.

“Stone, relax, I’m too tired to do anything major, just, come here,”

He reached his hand out and gently wrapped it around Stone’s wait, seeing him jump again from the sudden touch.

Stone shuffled closer to him and turned on his side. There was silent for a moment as they stared at each other. He quickly burst into tears again, reaching to grab onto Robotnik.

He clutched the fabric of his pyjama top and cuddled into his boss, holding onto him as if he were a lifeline.

Robotnik thought through all of the things he could do to help. There was only one way he could truly help though.

He wrapped his arms around Stone and hushed him softly.

“You can sleep beside me tonight if you’d like, Agent,”

Stone melted in Robotnik’s embrace, sniffling quietly.

“That’d be really nice... Th-ank you, Doctor...”.


End file.
